Brain
by AnonymousCreator-ofWorlds
Summary: Brain, the collective brains of geniuses across time that rule Safe Haven. Every citizen alike reports to it. Eren's life took a turn for the worst after marriage and it only got worse. Now with a revolution on the rise, all hell breaks loose when the spark turns into a blaze.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Eren's footsteps thudded loudly throughout the pristine white halls. The lobby, a plain white room filled with only stainless steel benches and a holographic "front desk" system, brimmed with activity.

He stopped to register at the hologram welcoming him to the Medicinal Research Institution. His green eyes darted around the facility staring at the scientists and androids walking and hovering by.

The young twenty something felt out of place being a prolific author rather than a researcher. Eren glanced at his watch nervously, palms sweating.

Finally an android called him up. This model appeared to be a business style one with a crisp white button down shirt, a plain black pencil skirt, and a jacket. "She" looked so human one may have mistaken her for one, the only sign being "her" flashing eyes.

"Her" eyes flashed for a moment as "she" scanned him and internally brought up his data. Mr. Eren Jeager Gov. Circle A, Relationship status: married, Reason for permit: anniversary, he was sure it said.

The android promptly swiveled around and hovered down a hallway behind her. Eren padded after her navigating a slowly diminishing mass of people as the hallway continued on. The walls shown, sterile white, and bright green strips of light bordered the edges. Along the hallway were a myriad of break off hallways appearing the exact same.

Just as the hustle and bustle of entrance had seemed to drift away, a break off hallway appeared looking dark and foreboding. The android swiveled back around to face Eren and scan him once again. Once she was positive he had not somehow changed his molecular structure in the time they had gone down the hallway she flipped around and floated into the hallway.

The walls of this one, he noticed, were a dark stainless steel lined with red strips of light obviously indicating a special permission zone. The hallway seemed to continue into eternity with no rooms or doors in sight. Only the sound of Eren's footsteps and the whir of the android's hover mechanism filled the the silence of the empty area.

A chill ran up Eren's spine the further they went into the hallway. It seemed like a scene out of a sci-fi/action book when the main antagonist would appear and try to kill the protagonist.

Almost imperceptible, what appeared to be a small scratch came into view on the hallway's left side. The android stopped and the previously silent Eren the out a squeak as he teetered away having almost run into the android. "She" slipped her fingers into what was obviously a deeper scratch than had seemed at first and pulled.

A secret door appeared and the android motioned Eren in. He stared at the room. It, like the rest of the building, had been painted sterile white with the only other major color being the metallic silver of stainless steel. Bottles of unknown liquids and chemicals lined countless shelves and medical and scientific research equipment cluttered the counter tops of the tables in the room.

In the corner a woman stood hunched over her work. She wore a red scarf and a lab coat. Her short black hair swung with her movements. Eren smiled sadly. This was not his wife but rather an android of the highest quality, practically human. A hologram flickered to life across the room.

"Eren!" An electronic sounding voice called out his name from somewhere.

He faced the hologram, tears waiting patiently behind his eyes.

Finally he focused on the tank in the center of the room beside the hologram. The cylindrical tank contained a greenish looking preservative fluid. Inside floated a brain connect to several wires turning it into almost a living computer that controlled the android in the room and the holographic projector which was the way the brain showed its human form and interacted with others.

Eren took a deep breath a faced the hologram. He smiled sadly at the image of his wife.

"Mikasa my dear, Happy Anniversary."

AN: Welcome to my story! I'm really sorry for the bad summary. This one is an idea I came up with a couple days ago and hope you like it. The main purpose of this chapter was hook the action will truly begin chapter two. By the way, the story will end up being Eren X Levi with a bit of Eren X Annie (Eren will be sort of like Shion in No. 6 in terms of sexual orientation) If this one gets a good number of readers who like it I will definitely continue, but even if I don't I probably will anyway. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

~Anon :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eren tried his best not to look at Mikasa's brain suspended a few feet away, but rather he focused on the hologram before him. The image showed Mikasa in her prime before the surgery. Her eyes glowed with a bright gleam she had only shown him, and a bright smile graced her face. Eren held back his tears as best he could in front of the androids who would most likely remove him for an excess of emotion.

They neither spoke but rather processed each other's presence. Mikasa had lost her body days after their marriage when she had been promoted to the highest science position in the country and moved up to Gov. Circle AA, the innermost level of government also known as Brain.

Brain contained, as one might expect from the name, the brains of the leaders in all fields of expertise throughout the ages. Every single one of brain's members had lost their bodies, some earlier than others but most at reasonable points in their lives. Mikasa was the youngest member of Brain at the age of 24, and the first to be whisked away days after marriage.

Mikasa didn't speak for the rest of the hour the two were allotted together. Eren just sat on the floor by the casing holding her brain and wrote. The two had been the perfect match childhood friends, one a leading scientist and the other a leading author. A marriage of academic and art. Eren tuned out the whirring of machinery in the otherwise silent room to the point that he didn't notice the crisp female android arrive to take him away.

"Mr. Eren Jeager, your time has expired please proceed back to the lobby."

The android's voice had the slightest co mputerized tone, almost unnoticeable. Eren languidly pushed himself up and gave Mikasa one last sad smile. The android herded the pitiable man out of the restricted corridor and back into the sterile lobby. Eren hesitated before leaving the buildintg stopping in deep thought.

In a flash four black clad figures, faces securely hidden under large hoods, charged into the lobby armed with molecular ray guns and one with a laptop containing hacking code and most likely a way into all of the institute's technology. Every live person in the lobby froze in fear. The shortest figure stepped forward, his or her ray gun up and ready to shoot.

"We don't want to hurt any of you please evacuate the building quickly."

The figure spoke with a deep velvety tone that commanded authority. The patrons in the lobby each looked at each other and ran out of the building in a mass panic. Eren, realizing in horror what the target of these terrorists was used the commotion of the entrance to run further into the building towards Mikasa.

His heart thumped in time with his pounding feet, and his stomach wound itself in knots. Just as he reached the restricted hallway where Mikasa's brain was housed, a hand snaked around his face and put a cloth over his mouth and noses .

The last thing Eren heard before falling into unconsciousness was a deep velvety voice saying, "Did you not hear me or are you just stupid."

Eren's eyes slid open and he looked around. The room was unfamiliar. A sort of containment room, barren except for himself, whatever it was he felt himself sitting on, and a door directly in front of him. Eren tried to stand up but realized in the process that he and his seat were chained to the ground. The last thing he remembered was visiting Mikasa.

He heard talking he assumed was coming from outside the door he was facing. He couldn't make out what the people were saying until and deep velvety voice said, "The husband is through this door," and brought back Eren's memories of the terrorists.

The door in front of him creaked open and in walked two noticeably short people. One, a female, had blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and sleepy yet severe eyes. The other, a male, had a black undercut and wore just as scary of a face. Two men obviously body guards stood in the doorway one a stocky, muscular blonde, and the other a lanky, tall brunet.

The woman stopped in front of Eren appraising him as one might a show dog. She stuck one finger under his chin pushing his chin up, her fingernail digging into his skin.

The woman practically purred, "I like this one. I think I'll keep him."

Eren felt black haired man's gaze burning into him as if a hot iron.

"Captain Levi untie him and have him back to me clean and fresh in an hour, " the blonde female barked her orders at the black haired male.

"Yes ma'am Commander Leonhardt, " Levi shouted back.

Commander Leonhardt nodded approvingly and strutted out of the room and away followed by her two lackeys who had been standing by the door. Captain Levi reached down to undo Eren's ties and leaned his face down beside Eren's ear.

"Be cautious of Annie. She killed your wife. Most of us aren't here by choice like you she kidnapped us. She will threaten you and when she says something she means it. Don't try her, I did and it worked like shit for me," Levi whispered while still untying Eren's bindings.

Eren's brain replayed "she killed your wife" over and over again.

"Is even her brain gone? My wife," Eren whimpered.

He looked up into Levi's face and saw the answer clearly painted in the hard expression he wore. Mikasa was dead and Eren was who knows where. In a flash Eren's misfortunes had multiplied beyond his wildest nightmares.

AN: Dun dun duuuun. Thank you for reading. I'm going to try to update more until school starts but after that I can't make any guarantees. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated just to let me know what you think. I know I can always improve. Until next time

~Anon


End file.
